1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to exercise devices where the exercise is performed in water. More specifically, the invention relates to such exercise devices which permit a swimmer to be retained in a generally stationary position within a body of water, such as a swimming pool, during performance of a conventional swimming action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous methods exist to exercise portions of the human body. Certain devices have been proposed which provide for the person performing the associated exercise to be in water. It has long been known that swimming is one of the very best forms of exercise. Many types of ‘strokes’, or swimming styles, are known in conventional swimming. Some of these utilize movement and exertion of the arms more than that of the legs. Some of these utilize movement and exertion of the legs more than that of the arms. Some of these utilize movement and exertion of both the arms and legs. During swimming, even through the arms and legs may appear to be performing most of the action, many muscles of the body are utilized. Therefore, a full body workout can be obtained by swimming for a reasonable period of time.
Swimming is considered by many in the medical and physical fitness fields as a nearly perfect exercise for nearly all persons regardless of age or general physical condition. Unlike running, or even walking, there is no impact delivered to the feet and legs, including all of the joints contained therein, during swimming. Additionally, many styles of swimming simultaneously exercise both the arms and legs during performance of the respective swimming action. Certain land based exercise routines, such as jumping jacks, exercise both the arms and legs simultaneously but typically such exercises due not provide desirable resistance to the limbs during performance of the exercise. Water is the ideal medium for exercise due to the nature of the water and the natural resistance to motion of objects through water. During swimming the swimmer may merely increase their speed of completing each cycle of a stroke to increase the resistance of the exercise. Additionally, during swimming it is easy to change from one selected style of swimming to another style of swimming to vary the workout routine.
The fundamental problem with swimming as an exercise involves the fact that most Americans which routinely swim as an exercise do so in a swimming pool. Therefore, the swimmer will swim from one end of the pool to the opposing end, then turn one hundred and eighty (180) degrees and swim back to the then opposing end. This cycle will then be performed repetitively for the duration of the exercise routine. This constant contact with, or at least approach to, the hard perimeters of the opposing ends of the pool have obvious inherent dangers. Many swimming styles have the swimmer's face down into the water which is raised out of the water to breath and to look forward, if desired. Other swimming styles have the swimmer's face facing upward toward the sky, such as during performance of the backstroke. For these reasons it is difficult for the swimmer to constantly remain aware of their spacial orientation with the perimeter of the pool that they are approaching during movement from one end to the opposing end. Many swimming pools, particularly those associated with a individual home, are relatively small. Additionally, some swimming styles require a depth of water greater than that of the shallow end of some swimming pools. Often the swimmer desiring to perform their exercise routine in a swimming pool will have other swimmers utilizing the swimming pool for their own recreational use. For all of these reasons many persons having access to a swimming pool will not utilize the pool to the fullest extent possible for exercise.
Applicant previously developed and patented, U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,497 issued Jul. 23, 1985, an exercising device which provides many of the benefits of stationary swimming exercise. Applicant has been successfully marketing products based upon applicant's earlier invention for many years. Applicant has recently made numerous improvements to his product line which are the subject matter of the present invention.
Various deficiencies exist with nearly all forms of exercise and devices to facilitate each respective form of exercise. Applicant's previous invention, and products based upon that invention, provide for the optimal exercise routine in an extremely safe manner. Various minor disadvantages exist with applicant's prior invention and products based upon that invention. These minor disadvantages are particularly related to shipping and distribution of such products and transport and storage of such products by the end user. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a versatile and transportable swimming exercise device. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.